


Gender Dysphoria (Keith)

by AllTimePhan73



Series: A Brief Enquiry into Klance Disorders [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: noun: gender dysphoria1. the condition of feeling one's emotional and psychological identity as male or female to be opposite to one's biological sex.





	Gender Dysphoria (Keith)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to forget this book existed... I'm so sorry :(((
> 
> I know there may be some conflict over whether gender dysphoria is a disorder or not but, for the sake of this one shot, let's say it is. I'm not calling it a disorder in any way that should be deemed offensive; I'm just calling it that because it's listed in the DSM-V. Apparently, it has been removed from the ICD though? I don't mean to be offensive but, if I am, please tell me and I'll take this down. (I also feel I should mention that I support anyone who is transgender and do not see it as a negative thing!)

Keith stared at the mirror. All of his features reminded him of what he was born as. His lack of Adam's apple, his thin eyebrows, his round face shape... it all screamed _female_ at him. When his eyes scanned down, he felt nauseated. He knew what was hidden beneath his shirt and binder. Now that he was in space, his chances of receiving top surgery had rapidly deteriorated. His hips were much too prominent and, no matter how baggy his clothes were, he knew what he was trying to conceal. Unable to look any longer, he turned away.

"Keith?" The sound of Lance's voice made Keith stiffen. "How long does it take you to shower?" Keith didn't say anything as unlocked the door and forced a smile for Lance's sake. Lance saw right through it as if his forgery was a pane of glass. "Are you... okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Keith mumbled, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. Lance reached out and took Keith's hand into his own before pulling them both over to Keith's bed.

"You should. Bottling it up isn't going to help."

They lapsed into silence whilst Keith's leg nervously bounced up and down and his gaze darted around the room. Eventually, he mumbled, "Do you think I'm ever going to get top surgery?"

"Yes," Lance responded straight away. "I'm 100% certain."

"How? We're in space. I don't think aliens even know what top surgery is..."

"Well, we are eventually going to return to earth. I will make sure you get it no matter what." They lapsed into silence for a few moments as both contemplated the idea. "Top surgery doesn't make you any more of a boy though. Even without it, you are a boy."

"A-Am I though?" Keith looked up and met Lance's eyes, his voice full of desperation. "I don't even have my shots anymore. What if I don't pass anymore? I can't deal with being called-"

"Aliens probably don't understand pronouns, Keith. Plus, you're the most manliest man that I know."

"You think?"

Lance nodded, wrapping his arms around Keith. Lance leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Keith's. When they broke apart around a minute later, Lance whispered, "I know, Keith. I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Do- Do we have to do anything today?"

Like the best boyfriend ever, Lance shook his head and smiled. "I'll speak to Allura, okay? I'll tell her that you aren't feeling well."


End file.
